Gaurdians
by KotomiSnow
Summary: Every one has a gaurdian angel right? This is the story of how some gaurdians of code geass characters fail and succeced at their job. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

Carrots and chocolate chip cookies. What a lovely last meal. But of course that wasn't what Sayuri and Yuuko were thinking as they giggled and watched T.V.. They didn't know that planes were coming full of bombs to destroy their little town of Tomomi and the rest of Japan for that matter. They were quite normal. The type of people that would just blend into the crowd. Sayuri was the daughter of a accountant and looked just like her mother with black hair and plain green eyes. Yuuko's father was currently gone on a ''business trip'' as her mom called it. She had brown hair and eyes and braces that always shined when she smiled. They were about 13. They never made it past that. Now if you were wondering they were best friends. Sure Sayuri knew many other kids but she never connected with them like she did with Yuuko. Yuuko on the other hand would always be in the back corner, praying not to be noticed. Complete opposites I guess. When the bombs came they were at Yuuko's house hiding in a closet from Yuuko's little sister. They were in a small closet squished together covering their mouths to prevent the laughter from escaping. It was a dark closet. A good place to die with out realizing it. They were whispering when the bombs dropped. Incomplete sentences they could barely hear and as Yuuko's little sister was about to open the closet door, fire erupted, ruble came and small streams of blood were present. They died just so you know. But their lives didn't stop there because they were chosen. Chosen for what you ask? Chosen to be Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for short chapters and slow paced story. I do not own Code Geass. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sayuri and Yuuko weren't the only ones from Tomomi. There was also a little girl at the age of ten. Her name was Hinata and she lived on the other side of town near the forest. She died on the first day of summer vacation.

She skipped home, jumping in every puddle she could find.

It started as a normal day with the same old patteren.

Waking up, Vistiting Nagi who needed help around her house and then skipping home to where mama was waiting.

Her mom was in the kitchen. Her messy hair pulled in a sloppy bun and her hands always moving trying to avoid unwanted thoughts.

Hinata entered the kitchen and sat down in front of the old wooden table. There were three other chairs.

One had always been empty but the other one used to hold a person.

The man who could make anyone laugh, who could tell the best stories and always be trusted with secrets about broken vases.

Her papa. But one day papa left. She rembered. It was the week before school started.

Hinata had sat sleepily on her chair, tired from trying to decifer the conversation her parents whispered the night before.

She knew it was important because she could hear the faint sound of mama weeping when she had pressed her ear to her bedroom wall.

Mama had came into the kitchen dressed in a black dress. She always wore that dress ever since papa left.

Then papa entered his hair combed neatly and his eyes carrying some sort of saddness in them.

He was dressed in an outfit the cartoons on tv wore when they used tanks. He carried a big bag. "Papa?"

She remebered saying as she studied him. He smiled but it looked quiet painful as if he had a tooth ache.

He patted Hinata's head softly and slowly as if trying to memorize the texture. "Be a good girl and take care of mama for me, ok my flower?"

She nodded but was confused. He pulled mama and Hinata into a big hug and then left. He promised something on his way out.

"I'll be back, I promise." Hinata ran to the door and waved to papa as he entered the car parked in front of their house.

Her father was able to keep his promise but when he came home there was no home to welcome him.

No daughter to run to him and yell a joyful "papa!" No wife to burst out of the kitchen and cry thanking kami-sama for his return.

No, instead he returned to a pile of ruble and the stench of death. He would drop to his knees and ask.

Why? Why them? But little Hinata didn't know that as she sat rembering the day papa left.

She didn't know that planes were coming that very day. Nobody in Tomomi knew that they were coming.

It was a cloudy day due to the heavy rain the day before. The men in the tower who were supposed to be keeping watch were on a break eating sugary sweets in the bakery.

Nobody thought they would come to their little Tomomi, which was as importtant as a piece of paper in the trash. So as Hinata waited for the hot soup to cool, death dropped.

Hinata was a unlucky one.

The soup was hot, her mother warned, it could burn your tougne badly. _It Could burn your face badly._


End file.
